The School of Medicine of The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill requests support to develop and implement a comprehensive curriculum in Transfusion Medicine. Key elements of the proposal include: the overt support of the administration and key course directors for the introduction of a multidisciplinary curriculum; the timing of the award to coincide with the phase-in of the new curriculum; the availability of highly skilled educational support personnel; a curriculum management system ideally suited for the identification and monitoring of Transfusion Medicine concepts; active faculty and student participation in the evolution of the program through feedback to the candidate on a regular basis as she designs the educational materials and works with the institutional Committee for Transfusion Medicine Education; the receptivity and support of department chairpersons for residency training in Transfusion Medicine; and the availability of the Area Health Education Centers (AHEC) system for dissemination of undergraduate, graduate, and post-graduate aspects of the Transfusion Medicine program. The candidate will have structured opportunities for devlopment of educational and leadership skill, be given more time to develop her own research program and to collaborate in the extensive ongoing research in areas related to Transfusion Medicine currently underway at Chapel Hill. Increased opportunities for students, housestaff, and fellows to participate in Transfusion Medicine research will be identified by the Committee for Transfusion Medicine Research and advertised in an annual newsletter. At the end of the award period, UNC-CH will have: 1) a comprehensive curriculum in Transfusion Medicine which is well integrated across departmental lines to complement that existing strong research programs at Chapel Hill in Transfusion Medicine; 2) a mechanism to disseminate advances in Transfusion Medicine throughout the state; 3) an experienced faculty member wih skills in educational program development as well as in clinical and laboratory research; and 4) a set of publishable educational materials in Transfusion Medicine in which the content is packaged to meet the specific needs of various audiences.